User blog:Queen Amy/Desperate Housewives Mint - Season Three
|-| Episodes 1-4= Next Everyone in the town of Fairview knew that Blue had a very tumultuous relationship with his little sister Booty. Blue & Booty glare at each other angrily over breakfast. They’d been seen arguing at the supermarket, Blue & Booty are shown arguing over a pack of sweets at the supermarket. the country club, Blue & Booty are both wearing tennis whites arguing on the tennis court and even the dry cleaners, Blue holds a smart looking blazer encased in plastic as he argues with Booty. So when Booty mysteriously went missing on her birthday... Blue enters his darkened house and turns on the lights. A large group of teenage schoolgirls jump out and yell “SURPRISE”. Blue coldly tells them that Booty is gone, and she won’t be coming back. He was obviously the prime suspect! The schoolgirls notice the evil glint in Blue’s eyes and get nervous. ---- Everybody hopes to find love An old married couple smile warmly at each other as they take a walk down Wisteria Lane. But the sad truth is, not everybody will find love. A divorced woman cries and eats chocolate. But for those of us who do find love, Someone opens their front door revealing a beaming pregnant woman and a middle aged man standing next to her. It’s something we want to share with our families. It’s revealed that Aaron is the one who opened the door to them. Aaron welcomed his mother Becky and her boyfriend Gary into his home. They were getting married soon and their wedding would be the first one held at Fairview Church. Becky was relieved to find out that Aaron liked Gary and thought he was wonderful. Aaron was also very supportive of their decision to have a baby. “Just so you know we’re going out for dinner with Gary’s family tonight to celebrate,” Becky told him. Aaron thought that Gary’s family would be lovely - he was wrong. Ayan & Blue had been happily married for three months now. Ayan knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blue - he was blissfully unaware of all the nasty rumours about him that were circulating around town. After the dress he made for Victoria Beckham was well received by fashion critics, Ayan had decided to quit his job and become a trophy wife. He felt that he’d accomplished so much in his career that it was time he settled down and devoted all his time and attention to someone he loved. “I wanna rub our happiness in our friends faces,” Blue said smugly. Ayan smiled. When Blue was petty like this, he felt so close to him! “How about we hold a three month anniversary dinner? As a way to celebrate,” suggested Blue with a coy smile on his face. Ayan told him that it was a great idea and he’d take any opportunity he could get to be petty. When Joy was swept away by a tornado, everyone had assumed she was dead. Sadly, this was not the case. Joy had just smashed through the roof of a nice Asian family. She was going to be in a wheelchair for about a year, but she wasn’t dead. Chelsea had volunteered to work as Joy’s personal carer - you see, her husband had left her and she needed someone to live with as there were many things she was unable to do herself. When Chelsea had volunteered she thought that Joy would have humbled, seeing as she was having to rely on the people around her Chelsea didn’t think being rude would get her far. But after a month of working for her, Chelsea realised that Joy had only become a bigger bitch than before. “Chelsea turn on the shower!” “Chelsea get me my face mask!” “Chelsea find the remote!” Chelsea had become bored of hearing her own name, and that is something she never thought she’d say. Amy was at Fairview Towers in Room 69 having sex with her new lover. He was a Persian bodybuilder named Ahmed. Amy didn’t usually expect an audience when she had sex, but when she looked away from Ahmed for a split second...she saw a little girl had witnessed the whole thing! Amy screamed and started chasing her down the hallway. “What’s your name? And why were you watching us?” Amy asked angrily. “My names Lucy,” the little girl said. “You’re Amy right?” Amy nodded and the little girl revealed that she was the baby Amy had given up for adoption eight years ago. Amy was in shock. She knew she was never meant to be a mother and wanted her baby to have a great life, a great life she knew she’d never be able to provide. Amy didn’t have a maternal bone in her body. Shellshocked from this recent revelation, Amy drove Lucy back home to her foster family and went to sleep that night feeling incredibly guilty about giving up her child. That night, Glenn came home from his final therapy session. He was in a good place, he loved himself and didn’t care what other people thought about his body. Anjana was waiting at his house with a bottle of wine. Glenn just wanted life to get back to normal so he drank wine with Anjana and they gossiped. They gossiped about Amy’s new Persian lover, Ayan’s perfect marriage, Chelsea’s horrible new job and much much more. Anjana was so happy to see her friend laughing and smiling again. As the two friends joked and laughed, someone was outside taking pictures of them from behind the bushes. Aaron put on his most expensive suit when he went out to dinner that night. He was having dinner with his mother Becky, her fiancée Gary and his daughter Tiffany. For the entire night, Tiffany acted rude and stuck up towards Aaron. First she’d asked, “I have a law degree. What do you have Aaron?” Then she’d said, “I just got married. When are you getting married Aaron?” And then it was, “I just put a deposit on a mansion in West Hollywood. How small is your house Aaron?” Aaron stormed out of the restaurant in a huff, he was sick of Tiffany’s bitchy attitude. Becky started to cry and begged her son to at least try and see Tiffany’s redeeming qualities. Aaron groaned and went back inside. He silently fumed as Tiffany continued to rub her success in his face. Aaron had officially decided that he hated his stepsister-to-be. The next night, Ayan & Blue threw a party. Several of Wisteria Lane’s residents are mingling. It was to celebrate their three month anniversary. Rest on a banner reading: BLUE & AYAN’S THREE MONTH ANNIVERSARY! Unfortunately for them, the highlight of the night was not the entrèe An unknown woman walks into the party. “Rosalyn?” Blue asks, clearly confused. “Does your new wife know you killed your sister and her boyfriend?” Rosalyn asks bluntly. Blue gives her a dark look and tells her to get out. She silently complies as all the guests look on in surprise and intrigue. After hearing Rosalyn’s words, the residents of Wisteria Lane were once again reminded...that everybody has a secret in suburbia. Like It Was Rosalyn Harris heard something on the night of Booty’s disappearance. Rosalyn is shown exiting her house with a trash bag. She was taking out her trash... Rosalyn deposits the trash into the bin and starts towards her front door. ...when she heard a scream! Rosalyn stops dead in her tracks. She looks over to where the sound came from - it was from Blue’s home. The next morning Rosalyn decided to find out what’d had occurred the previous night. Rosalyn is seen from the POV of someone behind the door advancing towards the house. And, like most nosy neighbors, she knew you learned more if you didn't knock. Rosalyn opens the front door and looks around. Blue suddenly appears behind her. “Can I help you?” Blue asks. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just that Ellie told me Booty didn’t show up to her party last night,” Rosalyn explains. “Why is that?” Before Blue had a chance to answer, Blue’s parrot started squawking. “Blue NO. Blue NO. Blue NO,” it repeated over and over again. Blue glares at Rosalyn coldly. “I think it’s time for you go.” ---- The sun had just risen over Wisteria Lane. The lane is shown in all its perfect splendour. And whilst most residents were drinking their morning coffee, A harried Single Mother drinks her coffee and tries to ignore her four screaming kids in the background. The Fairview Police Department had were retrieving the body of a missing boy from Fairview Lake. We see the rotting, water logged corpse of a teenage boy. People weren’t the only that thing that was dying on Wisteria Lane. Ayan & Blue are shown in the office of a marriage councillor. The marriages were too! Ayan was very reluctant to go to marriage counselling. He had tried it once before with his ex wife Katie and it had ended in disaster. Ever since then, Ayan had lost in faith in marriage councillors to actually provide good advice. His husband Blue could feel that he was growing distant. Ayan had been acting cold towards him ever since their ‘Three Month Anniversary Party’ where Rosalyn Harris (Blue’s old neighbour) had accused him murdering his sister and her boyfriend. Dr. Goldfine, the marriage councillor they had gone to, told them that this was a very unique situation and he wasn’t quite sure how to help them. Ayan groaned in annoyance. He knew that this was going to be a waste of time. Anjana & Glenn were the best of friends and we’re spending most of their time together. But wherever they went, their stalker followed. They started receiving mysterious gifts containing pictures of them together, from the POV of somebody watching them. It made Anjana feel especially uneasy and with all the shocking murders that went on in Fairview, she felt unsafe. What if she and Glenn’s mysterious stalker wanted to kill them?! To calm each other’s nerves, Glenn suggested that Anjana move in with him. Whoever was trying to freak them out, they’d face them together. Aaron had invited all of his friends to his mother’s wedding. Not because he wanted them to witness the joyous occasion, because he needed their help to make sure the wedding didn’t happen! All of his friends were very confused as Aaron had told them that Gary was a lovely man and he was very happy for his mother. Aaron explained to them that Gary was not the problem. The problem was his stepsister: Tiffany. “She is the worst human being I have ever met in my life!” Aaron ranted, “And if this wedding happens I will have to put up with her for years to come. I’ll have to be polite as family gatherings as she rubs all her accomplishments in my face. I can’t do it! I just can’t! That’s why I’ve got to ruin this wedding!” Amy gasped as Ayan and Chelsea looked away uncomfortably. Aaron wondered what his friends were gawking at. Then he spun around to see Tiffany looking at him angrily. “I have never seen my Dad this happy in his life and there is no way in hell I’m gonna let you destroy this wedding!” Tiffany shouted. Becky walked down the aisle as the bridal march played. All eyes were on her and she could hear people gasping at how beautiful she was. Just as she was about to say ‘I do’ the doors of the church flew open. Tiffany & Aaron tumbled in; they were fighting! Becky gasped in horror. She was mortified. When they realised they’d tumbled into the church, Aaron & Tiffany stopped fighting. “Just a little sibling rivalry,” Aaron joked. Nobody laughed. The church was silent. Becky raced out of the church in tears. The same afternoon, Chelsea had gone to work and was once again being treated like dirt by her bitchy boss Joy. Chelsea demanded some respect but Joy refused to comply. She continued to boss Chelsea around like a slave. Chelsea felt rage bubbling up inside of her. She suddenly grabbed Joy’s wheelchair and rolled her down the spiral staircase. Joy screamed and was thrown from the chair. She landed on the cold marble floor and Chelsea laughed. Joy was incredibly angry and told her that she was getting money deducted from her pay check. Chelsea said she didn’t care and quit right then and there much to Joy’s astonishment. Amy tried to go back to her daily life but she kept seeing her daughter’s face. She wanted to forget ever meeting Lucy but she felt so guilty about the awful childhood she was getting. Lucy was counting on this! Whilst Amy was at the clinic, Lucy showed up with a fake story about how her foster family had beat her. Amy could tell that she was lying and took her back home. The next day, Amy went to the laundromat and Lucy showed up with a fake story about how her foster parents had pimped her out for a free holiday. Amy could tell that she was lying and took her back home. On the third day, Amy was fed up. “Why do you want me in your life so badly?” she asked. “I would be an awful mother to you!” she said. “I just wanna know why you...abandoned me?” Lucy asked with tears in her eyes. Amy explained that she was very young when she fell pregnant. She wasn’t mature enough to raise a child and didn’t want to ruin her baby’s life. That’s why she made the smart decision to give the baby up for adoption. Hoping that Lucy understood and would no longer feel that she was rejected, Amy took her home. That was the last time she saw her daughter. Blue was taken in for questioning about the body found at Fairview River. Rosalyn had identified it as Micah - Booty’s troublesome boyfriend. Whilst his husband was grilled by the police, Ayan went to Glenn’s restaurant because he had a lunch date with Rosalyn. He wanted to know all of the facts and decide whether or not he should stay with Blue. Once Rosalyn had told him everything she knew, he’d made his decision: “You are a raving lunatic! There isn’t a shred of evidence linking Blue to Micah’s murder nor his sister’s disappearance!” “You have to admit that it’s a little sketchy. He hated his sister and he hated her boyfriend more. She disappears then he winds up dead. Don’t be naive,” Rosalyn said. Ayan had heard enough of her stupid theories so he left the restaurant in a huff. Ayan immediately invited his friends over to discuss what he’d found out. “So what did Rosalyn tell you? Does she have proof? Is your husband a killer?” Chelsea asked. “What she calls evidence, I call flimsy and circumstantial reasoning for suspecting he’s the killer,” said Ayan. “So you trust him?” Aaron asked. “Completely. He’s my husband.” “So many awful things happen on this street. Its never gonna be like it was. A perfect place to live. No, those days are over,” Amy said as she looked out the window. News spreads fast on Wisteria Lane. People watch news coverage about Micah’s murder and Booty’s disappearance. And before you know it, you’ve made more enemies than you know. The news coverage starts talking about the prime suspect - Blue. Yes, news spreads fast on Wisteria Lane. Rosalyn watches in disgust when the news coverage starts talking about Blue. But bad news spreads quicker. Bang It was supposed to be a normal day for Rosalyn Harris. Rosalyn serves her husband breakfast. She performed her chores, A washing machine's on/off button is seen, and Rosalyn turns it on. She is then seen walking away with a basket of laundry as the machine proceeds to wash yet another round. She completed her projects, Rosalyn’s hand is seen swirling some paint in a can with a paintbrush, which she then utilizes to paint a patio chair in beige. and she ran her errands. Rosalyn is then seen walking out of a laundry service store, carrying several items of clothing. But at noon that day, someone who was not her friend told her some troubling information. Ayan is seen doing some gardening when he sees Rosalyn walking by and he tells her something. Yes, it was supposed to be a normal day for Rosalyn Harris. But as all housewives know... Glenn’s restaurant is full of happy people laughing and eating. Rosalyn bursts in with a gun and she starts shooting at Blue. People scream, gasp in horror as Blue & Ayan take cover in the walk-in freezer. Rosalyn points her gun at the large group of civilians: “Everyone down! Nobody goes anywhere!” ...plans change. ---- Earlier That Morning Aaron felt awful for ruining his mother’s special day. Becky was so upset that she wasn’t even speaking to Aaron anymore. Gary suggested that he and Tiffany take Becky out for lunch. Aaron thought it was a great idea so they took his mother out to the most popular eatery in Fairview: Glenn’s pizzeria. Little did they know that their lunch date, would end with a bang! Ayan was doing some gardening when Rosalyn walked by. “I heard Blue got called in for questioning the other day. Is the murderer behind bars yet?” Rosalyn asked bluntly. “No. The police can’t charge him with anything because they have insufficient evidence,” Ayan explained. Rosalyn frowned in anger and walked away. Blue was happy that Ayan trusted he was innocent and didn’t kill Booty or Micah. That’s why Blue decided to take Ayan out for lunch at Glenn’s Pizzeria. Now that Chelsea had quit working for Joy she had to find another job. She came to Glenn’s Pizzeria to beg for a job. Ayan & Blue ordered a bottle of fine wine whilst Aaron broke down in tears and apologised to his mother. Tiffany said that she would be crying if her tear ducts still worked. Rosalyn suddenly burst in with a gun. She began shooting at Blue but she missed and cracked the wine bottle sitting atop the table. He & Ayan quickly took cover in the walk-in freezer. Rosalyn turned her attention to the large group of civilians. She pointed her gun at them: “Everyone down! Nobody goes anywhere!” It had been half an hour since Rosalyn had taken a large number of people hostage in Glenn’s Pizzeria. She wanted to kill Blue and keep Fairview safe because she suspected him of murder. The only problem was, Blue had locked himself in the walk-in freezer with his husband and the restaurant’s owner (Glenn). The atmosphere was tense. Everyone was silent; Rosalyn had instructed them to shut up. Several reporters and police cars were camped outside of the Pizzeria. Amy was among the large crowd of onlookers. Her friends were trapped in that restaurant and she didn’t know how she’d survive if something were to happen to one of them. Amy tried to get close to the Pizzeria so she could attempt to enact a hostage swap. She felt that after years of being a messy bitch, she wanted to do something to help one of her friends. Amy was unable to get close enough to the Pizzeria to make the switch. The hunky police officers held her back. Inside the Pizzeria, Everyone was still silent. Glenn was having a panic attack inside of the walk-in freezer. He didn’t know how much longer they’d be able to survive in there. Glenn decided to take a risk and run to the exit. He raced out of the freezer and sprinted to the doors but Rosalyn noticed him and shot him square in the back. He dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes and writhed in pain. “Let him be a lesson to you all. Don’t try anything stupid,” Rosalyn growled. Glenn started to slowly bleed out...soon he’d be dead. Chelsea’s mouth hung open in horror and Aaron held onto his mother tight. From inside the walk-in freezer Ayan and Blue heard the gunshot. They both started to cry. The whole situation seemed completely hopeless and nobody could see how they were going to survive this traumatic ordeal. Aaron started to think about what he would do if his mother ended up being killed. How would he survive? “Come On Blue! You’re the only one I wanna shoot. You’re inconveniencing all of these innocent people,” Rosalyn called out to him. The sound of her voice sent chills down Chelsea’s spine. She didn’t understand how a woman - just like her - could be so evil and twisted. That’s when it hit Chelsea that she had nothing to lose. She lost her baby. She lost her husband. Chelsea decided that she didn’t care what happened to her, she just had to make sure that the rest of these innocent people made it out alive. She stood up and decided to try talking to Rosalyn. “Look lady, you have to stop this. There is no concrete evidence that proves Blue killed Booty & Micah. You can’t just become some kind of vigilante and kill him based on a hunch!” Chelsea told her. “You need to sit down and you need to shut up,” Rosalyn said. “Do you know the pain I felt when my daughter’s best friend went missing! She needs closure. And I am her mother so I must provide that closure by killing the evil man who took away her only friend!” Rosalyn explained. “WHO CARES?! WHO CARES?! WE ALL HAVE PAIN AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US IN HERE HAS PAIN BUT WE GET UP AND WE SWALLOW IT?! WHAT WE DEFINITELY DON’T DO IS GO AROUND SHOOTING STRANGERS?” Chelsea screamed. Aaron’s heart stopped. He knew that Chelsea was going to get herself killed. “HE’S A KILLER!” Rosalyn tried to justify her actions. “WELL MAYBE CRAZY PEOPLE LIKE YOU DESERVE TO BE KILLED!!” The mouths of everyone in the Pizzeria dropped open. Chelsea hurriedly tried to apologise as Rosalyn pointed the gun at Chelsea’s forehead. Just when Rosalyn was about to pull the trigger Aaron grabbed her by the leg and the bullet instead went into Tiffany’s head. “Oh my god,” Becky cried out in terror as the other civilians started screaming and crying as well. Aaron held Rosalyn down allowing Chelsea enough time to grab the gun. Then, without flinching...Chelsea calmly shot Rosalyn in the head. Dangerous situations lead ordinary people to commit desperate acts. Chelsea is shown holding the smoking gun. Dangerous situations lead ordinary people to appreciate each other more. Aaron hugs his weeping mother as they slowly walk out of the restaurant. Aaron gasps as Glenn is rolled away on a stretcher. Dangerous situations also force people... It’s nighttime and Blue is on the front porch alone making a mysterious phone call. “The police found his body. What are we gonna do?” he asks, the worry is evident in his voice. ...to think about the secrets they are keeping! Category:Blog posts